Reclining at the beach in a face up or face down horizontal position for an extended period of time requires constant adjustment of one's head to avoid undesirable stiffness to the neck area. In an attempt to alleviate the stiffness to one's neck, an individual will attempt to use a rolled up shirt, towel, or even a pillow for support. However, these measures often do not provide the proper support to the head and neck region. Also, an individual's ability to comfortably breath while reclining in a face down position is considerably impaired by using the aforementioned conventional methods for head support.
Traditionally, cervical pillows have been used for alleviating back and neck problems by providing support to the neck of an individual. A variety of designs for cervical pillows have been suggested. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,599 issued to Hannouche, discloses a cervical pillow which provides corrective support to the neck of an individual in a supine position. Other designs for cervical pillows are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,432 and 4,821,355. Although a variety of cervical pillow designs have addressed some of the support and comfort concerns of individuals, there is room for improvement in their design and application. For instance, an individual using a cervical pillow at the beach in a face down position, will not be able to respire comfortably for any extended period of time.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a device which allows an individual to recline comfortably in a horizontal position for extended periods of time, and to provide a device which allows an individual to respire comfortably while maintaining such position.